Powers of My Own
by Seeress
Summary: [Written from Meilin's POV] I felt a stab of resentment at him for shunning me out, leaving me to feel left out and unwanted...


Powers of My Own

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Cardcaptors. (*sniff sniff*) Cardcaptors belongs to I believe CLAMP, and its respective creators.

_Author's Notes:_ This is my version of how I think Meilin might feel and what she might be thinking. The quotes are not exact; they are from my memory from after watching the episode "Just Like Old Times." This is when they are at the airport, and after Meilin gets on the plane. I haven't watched all the episodes of CCS yet, so if something like this happens later on I didn't know about. 

Anyways, hope you enjoy! (And if you do, be kind to poor 'lil Seeress and leave a review?? A million thanks!)

And now, the story!!

*******************

We were standing at the airport, and still he said nothing. He had been silent the entire morning, and remained the same. I couldn't understand him at times; he seemed like two totally different people. But I knew that he had a heart of gold, he just didn't really express his feelings too well. All the same, that didn't really stop me from feeling a stab of resentment at him for shunning me out, leaving me to feel left out and unwanted.

"Never doubt yourself, Meilin. It is difficult for Li to tell you how much he appreciates your friendship, but he does," Wei said to me kindly.

"I know," I answered, putting on a smile. "Hey Li! Don't just stand there! Come say goodbye!" I yelled over to where Li stood motionless with my bag. He slowly walked over, and I saw the slight hint of a blush creep onto his face.

"Well, it was kinda fun having you around again, and you really helped us out. You were real brave yesterday."

Mentally, I really felt like jumping up and down screaming with joy, but on the outside, I kept my composure.

"It's about time!" I yelled in his face. "Why did it take you so long to tell me? I know I don't have magical powers like you, but I could beat you in a kickboxing match any day, **and don't you forget it!**" I shouted in his face again. When I saw his slightly shy and embarrassed expression, I relaxed a bit, and smiled.

"Well, bye Li!" I said, as I heard the final boarding call for my flight announced and picked up my bag. I hurried down the escalator, and didn't bother to look back. I was too happy that Li had finally given me credit for something that it didn't seem to matter. The customs and baggage check seemed a blur to me, and the next thing I knew, I was in my seat on board the plane, firmly strapped into my seat. I put my little pillow on my lap, and stared out of the tiny oval window beside me at the structure I had just exited. The huge glass dome reflected the sun into my eyes, and I was momentarily blinded. I shielded my eyes with my right hand, reminded of the light that the Lasin board gave off when activated. I opened my eyes again, and found that the light had disappeared. I thought that a bit odd, but didn't really make too much of it. I went back to staring at the dome-shaped building, wondering if Li was still there. Somehow, I had the feeling that he was, and that he could see me through the glass and was watching me. I smiled at my odd fancies. I acted a little mean, and I knew I was far too over-protective of Li, but I was the only one who knew that even with all the protection I tried to give him, someone would be able to penetrate through. I knew I was far too competitive and disdainful against Sakura at first. After all, back then she was Li's rival Cardcaptor, and she seemed to have such a close relationship to him. I didn't want any other girls after my Li. He was **MINE**, and no one was supposed to take him away from me. Or so I thought. Before I had to go home the time before I realized that someone had penetrated that barrier I kept around Li, the barrier that told others to keep their distance, the barrier I had put there to 'protect' him. That person was Sakura. She was so kind in so many ways; she was always nice to everyone, even though if I were her and she had acted the way I had, I wouldn't go within a mile of her. She was athletic too, which annoyed me even more than she already did. But after time, I realized that Sakura wasn't trying to compete with Li, or steal him away from me: she was just capturing the cards and being herself. She really boosted my self-confidence when we fought against the Twin card. I felt so needed then, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world to me. I knew Li loved Sakura, and knew that I'd only be a friend to him. Still, outwardly, I acted as I always did, and no one suspected anything. No one, except perhaps Madison. She noticed so many things, and I knew she probably also knew how Li felt towards Sakura. That's when I realized that my 'protective' barrier wasn't there to protect Li; it was mainly there for my stupid insecurity so that Li would never forget me, because even back then I knew that Li and I would always be friends. It's probably the reason I came here in the first place, to make sure that the barrier stayed and that no one got close to Li. But I came a little too late. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a female voice ring over the speakers. It was from one of the flight attendants, who was trying to direct people's attention to the demonstration her co-worker was giving in case of an emergency landing. I didn't pay attention; having flown on a plane many times, I knew the procedures well. I turned back to staring aimlessly at the dome again, my thoughts drifting back to Li, Sakura, and the Cards.

I sighed, remembering the conversation I'd had with Li on the balcony the night before. It seemed so long ago, me wanting to have magical powers and playing an important role in the Clow destiny. I heard a voice over the speakers again, this time from the captain of the plane welcoming everyone on board and telling everyone to put their seatbelts on because they were going to take off very soon. Almost right after he made the announcement, I felt the plane turn towards the side, heading for the runway. I leaned back into my seat, trying to relax on the **very** long trip home. I'd had a lot of fun this time, and it felt a lot better to have Sakura as a friend. The cards really had a great mistress.

I felt the plane gather speed, as it was heading down the airstrip. I took one last glance back at the glass dome. I smiled to myself, and once again sighed.

"I guess I can only wish…" I whispered under my breath, "For powers of my own."

A blinding light appeared again, blinding all the passengers on board the plane. But afterward, the whole incident was erased from memory, and no one remembered what had just happened.

From inside the dome of glass, a boy with messy brown locks had a strange looking board with intricate pictures on it safely tucked under his arm. A smile played on the corners of his lips, whispering his goodbye to his eternal friend.

*END*


End file.
